undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 7
This is Issue 7 of The Killer Within Issue 7 “Where do we go now, there is no place to go really” Fitz says. “I know a friend that would let us stay with him, his names Wesley, he lives in Georgia, let’s go” I say. I start up the car and begin driving to were my friend is. The car is silent the entire ride, as we start entering Atlanta again. The car slowly stops as we start entering the city, no fucking gas. I hit the horn by accident, walkers start to approach us from all sides. “We’re trapped” John says. “Grab your weapons we’re ditching the car” I say and grab my pistol. I exit the car with everyone else and we start running down the street. The walkers get closer by the second, I look in my bag and find a grenade. I unclip it and toss it back. We keep running forward, I hear an explosion and look back, most walkers are stunned, others died. “TURN THE CORNER” I yell and we go into an alley, I catch my breath for a second and look at my surroundings. I see a door and say “Into the door”. We run in and Fitz closes the door. I turn around and see a man pointing a gun at us, “Drop the weapon” I told him. “No I don-“ He said, but before he could finish I shot him. The group looked at me, all of them surprised and scared. “What the hell Daniel, what’s wrong with you” Jennifer says. “He had a gun pointed at us and was a threat, do you have something wrong with it” I say. “Yes Daniel I do, I fell in love with the man you were before, not the man you are now, you’ve become something else, something worse” Jennifer says. “Whatever, clear out the place, brace the doors” I say. I start to walk upstairs, when I reached the second floor John runs up to me and stops me. “Daniel, you can’t do stuff like that” he says. “Look pops, I will do whatever I want to, especially if it’s towards threats” I say. “No, You don’t know if the poor kid was a threat, look at me when I’m talking to you, you aren’t fit to be a leader” John says. “What the fuck did you just say, I’m not fit to be what?” I ask John. “You’re not fit to be a leader, you shoot first and ask questions later, a fit leader doesn’t do that” John says. “THEN WHO THE FUCK IS A FIT LEADER, YOU, FITZ, BAXTER, JENNIFER” I yell at John. “One of us can be a better leader than you that’s all I know” John says. “WELL WHY DON’T YOU COME TO MY FACE AND SAY THAT AGAIN BITCH” I yell to John. “Because you have two faces” John says. That’s it I’m done with John’s shit. I grab my knife and dig it into John’s chest. “AM I A FIT LEADER NOW POPS” I yell. I start twisting the knife in his stomach, I take it out of his stomach and put it back into my pocket. I grab John’s body and put it into a meat locker. The group comes up running cause of the yells. Fitz looks around sees his dad isn’t there he puts his hands behind his head and desperately says “Where is my dad, where, WHERE IS HE”. I look at the blood on me and think up a lie “He started to cough up blood, then fell on the ground, I felt for a pulse and there wasn’t one” I say. “So he’s dead” Baxter asks. “Yeah” I say. Fitz falls to the ground and starts to cry, I look at him, weak, he doesn’t contribute to the group, and he can’t handle death. I give him a week before the walkers take care of him, or I do. Category:The Killer Within Category:Issues Category:The Killer Within Issues